The Hard Times Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow are having hard times but when Aerrow gets stubborn and tries to find Cyclonis and stop her he gets injured since his ride gets damged in a storm but Piper comes to his rescue. PiperxAerrow


The Hard Times Starring Piper and Aerrow

it was a hard time on the Condor as it had been 6 weeks since Cyclonis got away, Dark Ace was murdered and Aerrow almost lost Piper. Both Piper and Aerrow were deeply worried that the Binding make them power hungry and destroy them.

Aerrow: (angrily) I can't take this any longer Cyclonis got away almost killing Piper I must stop Cyclonis.

Piper: (shocked) Aerrow calm down please. We will stop Cyclonis once we know more about the Far Side of Atmos.

Aerrow: (angrily) BUT CYCLONIS ALMOST KILLED YOU AND TO ME I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU PI!

Aerrow walked off angrily and Piper let her legs give way so she could wipe a tear from her eye.

Piper: (thinks) Aerrow is right Cyclonis almost killed me in more ways than one and I didn't tell him what Cyclonis did in my head. I must tell Aerrow.

9 hours 6 minutes later...

Piper: Aerrow I must talk to you.

Aerrow: Yeah.

Piper: Aerrow remember when I pasted out when we were testing out the Binding?

Aerrow: I try to forget it since you had me worried.

Piper: Well Cyclonis somehow got into my head and told me the Binding was evil and that it would turn me evil...I'm so sorry.

Aerrow: THAT WITCH! Why didn't you tell me?

Piper: I didn't what you to worry.

Aerrow: That does it Cyclonis is going down!

Piper: Aerrow please don't go I don't want Cyclonis taking you away from me!

Aerrow: Sorry Piper but Cyclonis pushed it I don't like it when Cyclonis messes up your life if I don't come back it's been an honour being your friend Pi.

Then Aerrow flew off.

Piper: Aerrow wait!

But Aerrow didn't wait he was so angry with what Cyclonis had done but it was getting stormy and lightning was everywhere making Aerrow' Switchblade Elite get destroyed!

Aerrow: (thinks) Maybe Piper was right. (then he passes out)

On the Condor Piper was worried.

Piper: Aerrow I must save him!

And she used the Binding to find Aerrow when she saw the damaged Switchblade Elite and found Aerrow.

Aerrow: (weakly) Piper I'm so sorry I'm so very sorry.

Piper: It's my fault too I should have told you about what Cyclonis did 12 weeks ago.

Aerrow: (weakly) We're both very stubborn.

Piper: Yeah. Aerrow you remember when we first met?

Aerrow: I remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

it was Aerrow and Piper's 3rd year of life when they first met properly when they dropped some papers for drawing.

Aerrow: Hi I'm Aerrow.

Piper: Hi I'm Piper.

The Teacher decided to let them get to know each other as they drew Sky Knights.

Present

Aerrow: That was one day I'm glad happened.

Piper: Yeah we better take rest and the Storm Hawks pick us up in the morning.

Aerrow: What about Cyclonis she still needs catching?

Piper: Yeah but at the moment I think you and me need to talk about some more important and it has something to do with the final battle on Cyclonia. Aerrow I came back to rescue you because I may have said we should think about Atmos but I just couldn't leave at Dark Ace's hands.

Aerrow: Thanks Pi and also I couldn't believe I saw you getting ill and kept saying you were fine when you weren't but whatever made you well again must have been kick-started when I insisted we'd die together. I hope you are grateful for me saying it.

Piper: (smiles) In more ways than you know.

Then Piper took Aerrow's shirt off so she could look at his injures from the Switchblade crashing seeing his chest was badly red.

Aerrow: Rest on me Pi if I healed you, you might be able to heal me.

Piper: Ok Aerrow.

Soon Aerrow did start healing because of Piper and some strange blue energy.

Aerrow: Well whatever made Cyclonis think you'd turn evil certainly was rubbish. I'll remember to take you with me when we fight Cyclonis next.

Piper: Yeah you will young man.

Aerrow: (cheekily) Hey i'm three months older than you are.

Piper: (giggles) I know I just thought you needed a bit of a smile on your face.

Aerrow: So did you. (hugs Piper) Remember Pi if gotta go down at least we go down together. A fair deal or promise or something?

Piper: Very fair.

Aerrow: Glad.

Then the two kissed each other as Finn and Junko arrived and let their friends enjoy the moment.

That evening as Aerrow was properly healed because of Piper he and Piper decided to have a talk on the deck as Stork decided Aerrow had to stay on the Condor to avoid Mind Worms but he and Piper didn't mind.

Aerrow: Pi once we've captured Cyclonis and I'm no longer on Condor-arrest may we go dating?

Piper: I'm sure we can and I think some word words need to be said and since I mentioned them I'll say it first I love you.

Aerrow: And I love you Piper I'm glad we got past the Hard Times.

Piper: So am I.

Then the two kissed again as the stars shone over the Far Side.

Aerrow: (smiles) We're stubborn and in love suits you and me well.

Piper: (smiles) Yeah it sure does.

And the two new lovers hugged as they watched the stars happily.

The End


End file.
